Electromagentic Blaster
|type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1) |fire_rate = 97 |capacity = 25 (max 750) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |theme = Futuristic-themed |cost = *265 *220 (UP1) |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1) |firing_sound = }} The Electromagnetic Blaster is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a futuristic machine gun with the energy magazine that is also used as a makeshift handguard, and iron sights. Strategy It deals above-average damage, average fire rate, low capacity, high mobility and perfect accuracy. Tips *Always aim for the head to maximize the damage. *The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. *Treat it like the Mega Gun but with instant travel time and no area damage or scope. *Take note of its low capacity, making this weapon not ideal for spamming. *Take advantage of its gigantic reserve capacity = 25 on hold while 750 in reserve. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo if you miss your shots. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *Bear in mind that the weapon's high damage throughput is offset with low capacity. *Benefit from its fast reload. *Use it up to medium ranges since it is not scoped. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Use one shot weapons, like the One Shot, Anti-Champion Rifle, Deadly Beat . *Take cover or run away from these users, as they can easily kill you with this weapon. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Move around in a random pattern, to ensure he will waste ammo trying to fire st you. *Avoid close range combat due to the fact that you would be exposed to its lasers. Use a weapon like the Dark Force Saber to escape or just simply evade the lasers. *This weapon lacks an ability to wall break, so you can hide in places so he will waste ammo. *Engage its users in a long range fight, so his ammo will be wasted in the process. *Be aware that its reload is fast, so take him out with a more powerful weapon when he runs out of ammo. Trivia *While it looks like the futuristic version of Double Barreled Shotgun (due to its shape), its function is completely different since it fires automatically. *It vaguely resembles the Rapid Assault Weapon from Blake Stone series. *It shares the firing sound of the Neutralizer. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its last upgrade's price was slightly buffed. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Epic